An automobile tire is a consumable product, which after a period of use needs to be replaced. At the time a user desires to order a replacement tire, he or she confronts several problems including: (1) where can the user find a source for replacement tires; (2) will that tire source have the desired tire product available in its inventory; (3) is the tire source the closest source to the user so that the user can minimize his/her shipping costs to obtain the replacement tires? The user needs to spend time searching for tire vendors, visiting their web sites to find out the tire size and availability, contact the tire service center, schedule an appointment to replace the old tires, drive to the service location on the day of the appointment, and wait there for the service to be performed.
It would be advantageous to have an alternative method of quickly, conveniently, and economically ordering, delivering, and installing automobile tires at a location of the customer's choice.